Kiss Me Kill Me
by Chikita
Summary: Ceres has taken control of Aya's body again. Tooya, Aki and Yuuhi are left having to figure out how to get Aya back again. Rated for comical violence.


Mikage Aya's golden blonde hair billowed out behind her in a wild, untamed manner as a menacing bright violet aura encased itself around her

**Yuuhi's Theory**

**Disclaimer**: Ayashi no Ceres and the characters are not property of Ai-chan. They are copyright of Watase Yuu. Please don't hurt Ai-chan... She only wants to have fun and write!

Mikage Aya's golden blonde hair billowed out behind her in a wild, untamed manner as a menacing bright violet aura encased itself around her. The skirt of her simple school uniform wisp out and the tie around her neck blew in the encompassing breeze. Around her, a hazy cloud of dust erupted in a whirling vortex. Slowly, her once serene turquoise blue eyes transformed into sharp golden brass amethyst, antipathetic elements that sought out its most loathed enemy. In time with the mutation of her eyes, her hair also shifted to become a dark, deep purple. It remained the same length and came to settle back around her shoulders.

The three males that were in her company, stared at her for a moment not moving. They had seen this happen before. As a precaution, they made no sudden moves, for they valued the merit on their lives and wished not to have a death at the hands of such a gorgeous yet precarious dangerous creature of a cursed destiny. They watched in mystified fear at her transformation, waiting and waiting.

The first of the males in the presence of Aya, or rather the celestial being of Ceres, Mikage Aki, gulped hard and took a risky step back. He lived in the fearing knowledge that his beloved dear twin sister had it in for him and that in the blink of an eye, she could in absolute cold blood murder him without a second thought.

His aquamarine blue eyes quivered with a mild, ingrown fear for the creature that floated in front of the group, her long deep violet hair billowing in a curtain around her and the same mystical yet negative aura surrounding her. He took yet another step back; his sights still in awed consternation fixated upon her.

Within him, Shiso rested, not having come forward to seize the form of Ceres, his estranged and beloved wife. That incarnation waited within, watching and waiting for the golden moment to seize the opportunity to repossess his wife, the gorgeous heavenly being that refused to love him.

Next to him stood the enigmatic and dreadfully aloof Tooya. Around the neck of this well built, elder young man was the lack thereof presence of the Mikage Ensign Choker that he traditionally sported. It had long since been shunned in favour of the beautifully entrancing yet dangerously unstable golden blonde haired Mikage girl, Aya.

The sharp, pale green eyes of the dark red haired young man coldly remained upon the form of Aya or Ceres with a glinting hint of sexual lust. His sights remained utterly and hopelessly fixated upon her form, drinking in every minuscule detail of her body. Everything from the way her hands were held, to how her now golden amethyst eyes narrowed and darted in search of the one whom had dared to steal her most precious possession.

Wielding his steel chopsticks, Aogiri Yuuhi prepared to not move in on Aya, but to take out anyone who threatened the sweet girl that he was hopelessly and deeply infatuated with beyond simple desire. His steel chopstick clicked together within the extent of his grasp. His deep blue-green eyes remained lustfully addicted to the form of Ceres. He sighed, not letting his sights waver for even a mere second.

'Aya! Hang on, I'll save you this again! I won't let anyone get...' His eyes shot open at the sound of a short yet chillingly soul piercing yelp of pain.

"K'so!" He cursed, as Aki's form shook and the hair of the young man flipped out, changing to a darker shade and the eyes become sharp and focused. Yuuhi moved to step between the emerging Shiso and the entirely enraged Ceres. It didn't work; he got tossed aside like a wet balled up Kleenex tissue at a snot party.

Aki now in the more lucid form of Shiso faced head on with Ceres, whom had willing emerged from the flesh and body of Aya. The deadly golden heavenly sights of Ceres locked on target and launched off her base quicker than a long-range missile over the pacific waters of Pearl Harbour in 1941.

Both parties landed on the floor with a resounding painful crash. Ceres' hands were wrapped around the neck of Shiso and her long nails dug hatefully into his throat, aiming for the jugular in order to cut short his life source for his sin of stealing her hagomero.

"AKI! Damnit, kiss her!" Yuuhi called, threatening the pinned youth, which was in the form of Shiso with his steel chopsticks.

Tooya raised an eyebrow. "Ahou."

Yuuhi snorted. "It works!"

"Bullshit." Tooya replied, his sights not at all moving from that of Aya. His pale sharp green eyes were transfixed upon the curved hour glass figure of the sixteen year old high school student. "Besides that point, Aki is her twin..."

"Technically speaking..."

While Yuuhi and Tooya decided to hold a pointless banter session, the twins, in their other incarnation form, were still battling it out. At this allocation of time, Aki as Shiso had Aya, or rather more accurately Ceres pinned beneath him. He didn't hear anything except the loathing hisses that Ceres shot at him, as she struggled to free herself from his vice grasp.

Again, Yuuhi called out for Aki to try to kiss Ceres to bring Aya back.

Shiso lost control of the body to Aki, who responded to his name. Paling, he glanced down at the irate Ceres he had possessively pinned beneath him. He then turned several lovely shades of green at the idea of kissing his twin as Yuuhi had. Gulping hard, Aki eeped when he realised that he had been straddled over Aya's groin and just how physically close he had been to her.

"Damnit! Aki, just kiss her!" Yuuhi threatened the dominant once of the pair. The sharp, business end of his chopsticks were being pointed and brandished in the direction of the Mikage male heir.

Aki's sights anxiously between Yuuhi and Ceres. He reflexively swallowed. He did have a firm grip on the hissing Ceres. Risking it he embraced his mouth fully over Ceres'. That lasted only about five seconds before he was thrown across the room and went flying with a crash into a nearby wall and fell, landing in a pile of injured, mangled limbs.

Tooya sweat-dropped.

Yuuhi laughed nervously

Aya/Ceres shot a melting death glare that fizzled and fried all surroundings.

And over in the corner, Aki groaned.

Exchanging glances of near resignation, Tooya and Yuuhi sighed in unison. This wasn't good. They were one man short with a psychotic possessed demonic angelic creature on their hands and nothing to stop her. Neither made a move forward to prevent the massive violence that was erupting. There was needlessly flying debris strewn about and too many blown-out walls to keep track of.

"Okay, magic lips, take your shot." Tooya quipped with a dry tone, as he cast a cold level glance at the expert master chef that wielded chopsticks for weapons.

Yuuhi's eyes narrowed dangerously into thin narrow slits. "Watch what you call me cold fish! I've heard what Aya's said about you!" He smirked. "Kissing you is kissing a cold fish. And I'm not even going to say what she said about you and sex..."

Tooya sighed. "This is blackmail isn't it?!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Just kiss her."

"Fine."

Five seconds later and one more maimed mangled limp body piled over in the corner later moaning in pain, while lying on top of the other form, Yuuhi laughed nervously. 'Looks like it's my turn. I really don't want to do that!'

MIRACLE

Aya fell forward in Yuuhi's arms.

Some time later...

Aki's eyes were a blaze with fire, as he held Yuuhi by the collar. "It's your fault my sister felt the need to punch me into the wall!!" He growled scathingly.

Yuuhi shrugged.

Tooya also zoned in on Yuuhi. "Yes, how true. So, how would you like an all-expenses paid trip into the wall from Ceres?!"

Yuuhi again shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't had one in the five times that I've dealt with her..." He grinned impishly. "At least I got to prove a theory..."

Aki and Tooya blanched. "What theory?!"

"That Tooya's a cold fish and Aki is attracted to Aya and also a cold fish. I also proved that I'm the one that is worthy of Aya. After all, I've got the magic lips and I'm her music!" Yuuhi slipped from the grasp of the other two. Quickly he vanished into the mist of the rain.

"YUUHI!!" Aki growled in chorus with Tooya as the two grabbed weapons and madly dashed after the other youth.


End file.
